starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Seven
Red Seven was literally born to be a soldier. He fought valiantly during the Clone Wars alongside his Jedi Generals and after being placed in stasis for several decades he woke to continue his work alongside a new generation of heroes. Biography Clone Wars Red Seven (21 BBY) is a unique individual. He is a clone, created near the end of the Clone Wars to be an elite soldier. He was not cloned from Jango Fett, as were most of the clones from Kamino. But there were a few other individuals who's DNA was also used. Seven was cloned from a mercenary named Jek Craulin, who was killed during the Battle of Kamino. There were only twelve clones created based off of Craulin's DNA. All of them were created to be members of the elite Red Dozen assault team. However, something was different about Seven than the other eleven members of his squad. When "Order 66" was initiated, it did not affect him, despite being written into his genetic code like all of the others. He was an abnormality. When the clones turned on the Jedi, Red Seven fought them alongside his former generals. He was overpowered by his own squad and taken back to Coruscant as a prisoner. The Emperor, intrigued how the clone could resist the command programmed into him, had him placed into cryogenic stasis and sent to Kamino for study. Stasis & Cazzik Wyn However, in transit to his "homeworld" two Jedi-piloted fighters intercepted the transport and forced it to land. These two Knights had fought alongside Seven when the clones had turned on the Jedi. They owed him their lives and had come to set him free. The planet they had landed on however was a primitive one, and the transport had been damaged. The natives would have overpowered them had they stayed, so the Jedi fled. The natives would have scavenged the shuttle had it not been for their fear of Seven. For some reason they feared the clone trooper in stasis, and therefor never approached the transport ever again. Seven remained on that planet for nearly twenty years in perfect hybernation, until Quinis Asanis found him during his quest for the City of the Jedi. Reading the data on the prisoner Asanis was intrigued about the clone and had him transported to a compound on a barren planet. However, before study could begin Asanis was struck down by Sion and the Anari Alliance was destroyed. The stasis chamber stayed in the compound until Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn and his allies stumbled upon it, releasing the clone from his long imprisonment. The City of the Jedi Red Seven was integral in defending the City of the Jedi from the Cylon Imperium and Kamulos' faction of the Detori Order during the Battle of Taylon. Following the battle he would be granted the title of High General of Taylon and would act in accordance with this rank during the Xen'Chi invasion and their attack on Taylon. Seven continued to serve on Taylon and be a staunch ally of the Jedi until the City's destruction at the hands of Darth Trayus. He fought during the final battle and was one of the few survivors to make it. The Star Rider After the fall of the City of the Jedi he continued his service to the Jedi and the New Republic. He joined Master Wyn aboard the Star Rider, a mobile command and ambassadorial center for the Jedi Order, named after the late Jedi Knight Renalla Starrider. He served honorably as both Head of Security and First Officer during his tenure aboard the vessel. After a time Red Seven relinquished his position in order to travel the galaxy. As a clone he had spent his entire life in service to the Jedi and the Republic in one form or another. With the blessing of Master Wyn Red Seven departed the Star Rider. Bella Karde Seven traveled for some time before coming across a young woman in a cantina on Corellia. He assisted the woman against several would-be-attackers and they escaped together aboard her ship, the Storm Runner. He learned quickly that the attackers worked for the criminal syndicate Black Sun and they were after not only the state of the art vessel that she had stolen from them, but they were also attempting to bring the woman back to her father, who happened to be a Vigo in the organization. The woman turned out to be Bella Karde, the daughter of Talon Karde. Information & Stastics Weapons Red Seven is highly trained in many forms of weapon use. He carries a blaster rifle and a blaster psitol with him at almost all times. He also has a small arsenal of other weaponry, including knives, grenades, and EMP bombs. Combat *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art *Hijkata *K'tara Active Threads None Category:City of the JediCategory:ClonesCategory:CazzikCategory:New Republic